1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical fiber technology. More particularly, it relates to the provision of structure that is adapted to connect together two optical fiber cables, with their optical fibers in alignment.
2. Background of the Invention
Optical fibers are used extensively in state-of-the-art systems for transmitting information rapidly from one location to another. In these systems, it is necessary to transfer an optical signal from one optical fiber cable to another. When two optical fibers meet, there is a connector component at the end of each fiber cable and there is a structure for holding the connector components in such a way that the end of a first optical fiber in a first cable is properly aligned with the end of an optical fiber in a second cable.
It is known to connect two fiber optical cables together by use of a tubular housing that has a socket at each of its ends. The connector components at the ends of two fiber optical cables include plugs that slip fit into a socket at its end of the tubular housing. When the plugs on the two cables are inserted into the two sockets and moved together, the plugs are gripped by the sockets and held in the sockets. The ends of the optical fibers substantially meet and are held substantially in coaxial alignment by the connector structure.
It is known to permanently connect (or more) plugs together, so that they can be moved into and out from their respective sockets at the same time. Two plugs that are connected together are referred to as a xe2x80x9cduplex plug.xe2x80x9d This prior art system requires that the user have an inventory of both single plugs cables duplex cables and perhaps more if more than two cables are integrated.
There is a need for a connector system that allows single cables to be joined together, when desired, to provide a duplex (or multiplex) plug that is usable with any standard connector housing that is available on the market. An object of the present invention is to provide such a system.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a clip that is adapted to clip onto the single plug connector components at the ends of two or more single optical cables.
Optical fiber connectors of the present invention each include a tubular housing including at least two side-by-side sockets on at least one end. Each socket is adapted to receive and hold a plug on an end of a fiber optical cable. A plurality of fiber optical cables are provided. Each has an end portion that includes a plug sized to slip fit into a separate one of the sockets and a shank that is positioned inwardly of the cable from the plug. A clip is provided that is adapted to clip onto the shanks of said plurality of fiber optical cables and secure them together. When the shanks are secured together by the clip, the plugs project endwise outwardly of the clip in a position to into the sockets.
According to an aspect of the invention, the shanks and the clip have abutting surfaces that holds the clip against movement along the shanks when the clip is on the shank. In preferred form, one of each shank and the clip includes a socket and the other includes a pin that is sized to fit into the socket. The pin and socket provide the abutting surfaces.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide one of each shank and the clip with a longitudinal rib and the other with a longitudinal slot sized and shaped to receive the rib. The rib is sized to fit into the slot and the rib and slot will properly position the clip onto the shank portions of the fiber optic cables.
A first embodiment of the clip has first, second and third sidewalls. Each sidewall has first and second edges. The first edges of the first and second sidewalls are connected to the first and second edges of the third sidewall. The second edges of the first and second sidewalls are spaced apart, defining a space between them, and the sockets are in the space. This clip may be in the nature of a U-shaped clamp. The first and second walls are spreadable apart a small amount during the insertion of the plugs into the sockets. They store sufficient spring energy that when the plugs are within the sockets, the first and second sidewalls move back to their original positions.
A second embodiment of the clip has first, second and third outer sidewalls and at least one inner wall. The walls each have first and second edges. The first edges of the first and second outer sidewalls are connected to the first and second edges of the third sidewall. This clip may be in the nature of a M-shaped clamp. The first edge of the inner wall is connected to an intermediate portion of the third sidewall. The second edge of the first outer sidewall is spaced from a second edge of an inner wall. The second edge of the second outer sidewall is spaced from a second edge of an inner wall. This construction provides a socket on each side of each inner wall. The sides of the clip opposite the third outer wall are open between the second edges of the first and second outer sidewalls and the inner walls.
Other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of the best modes set forth below, from the drawings, from the claims and from the principles that are embodied in the specific structures that are illustrated and described.